Stake
A stake was a pointy wooden object and one of the most effective ways to slay a vampire. Usage In order for the weapon to be effective, it must've penetrated the vampire's heart. However, vampires in possession of the Gem of Amarra would be rendered invincible, and immune to staking."The Harsh Light of Day" A vampire could also become immune to staking by having its heart surgically removed, although this process certified the vampire’s death within about six hours."Heartthrob" Stakes were the most commonly used weapons by vampire hunters and Slayers whilst fighting and hunting vampires, along with crossbows, crosses, holy water and bladed weapons which generally were secondary weapons. Buffy Summers seemed to have a penchant for using stakes, once holding one when hunting a Mohra Demon."I Will Remember You" Generally, any wooden object of a reasonable size could function as a stake (including broken chair legs, decorative bamboo sticks, tree branches etc.) but professionals tended to carry their own specially carved stakes."School Hard"Forgiving" Agents of the Initiative along with Wolfram & Hart security guards and Special Opps each individually carried their stakes while dealing with vampire attacks, similar to how they would use a combat knife or nightstick."The Initiative""Blind Date""Reunion""Conviction" More advanced versions of this weapon were Angel Investigations' Stake-loaded wristbands and Connor's Stake gun. The Scythe also contained wooden stake opposite to its head. Kendra Young once owned a individual stake which she nicknamed "Mr. Pointy". She then passed this on to Buffy before her death. Along with vampires, stakes were also an effective weapon against species related to vampires, such as the Turok-Han and zompires. Behind the Scenes *The prop stakes used in Buffy the Vampire Slayer were made of real wood, however, when it came to stabbing, stakes with a retractable points were sometimes used in action scenes to create the illusion of stabbing."Weapons" featurette in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season three DVD, Disc Six There were also stakes cast in foam rubber and plastic. *There were two to three different stakes introduced per season. *In the non-canonical video games Buffy the Vampire Slayer ''and ''Chaos Bleeds, some demon enemies (like hellhounds and hanoch demons) could only be killed with the same methods as vampires like fire, decapitation, and staking. Gallery Promotional Images S1a15.jpg S1a4.jpg S1a21.jpg S1a16.jpg S1a2.jpg S1a6.jpg S1a18.jpg S1a17.jpg S1b5.jpg S1b3.jpg S1b4.jpg S1b6.jpg S1b7.jpg S1c8.jpg S1c6.jpg S1c2.jpg S1c2.jpg S1c9.jpg S1c5.jpg S1j3.jpg S1k1.jpg Eliza (110).jpg Eliza (49).jpg Buffy-Summers season seven.jpg Episode Stills Buffy-1x01-welcome-to-the-hellmouth-stills-gq-02.jpg 1x01 009.jpg 77302 1210327245521 full.jpg 1x10 007.jpg Buffy school hard episode still 2.jpg Lie to me still.jpg Lie to Me Spike-Drusilla-Buffy.jpg Lie to Me Spike-Drusilla-Buffy 02.jpg Lie to Me Spike-Drusilla-Buffy 03.jpg BuffyStake.jpg BuffyStake2.jpg Faithstake.jpg Buffy vs dracula still.jpg S5stills077.jpg S5stills099.jpg S7stills022.JPG Screenshots Spike.png|Xander holding Buffy's stake in confusion Buffy and her stake The Harvest.png|Buffy and one of her stakes. Oz anne.jpg|Oz holding a stake made from a baseball bat handle Buffy Summers becoming pt 1.jpg|Buffy with the stake Mr. Pointy Buffy Summers the freshmen 2.jpg|Buffy wields a makeshift stake Props randy erickson.jpg|Prop Master Randy Erickson with various prop stakes stake 1.jpg|A prop stake carved from real wood stake retractable.png|Randy Erickson holding a retractable stake buffy_stake seasons 1-2.jpg|The main stake prop used in the first and second seasons of Buffy and many of the promotional images of those seasons stake season 1.png|The stake prop used in "Welcome to the Hellmouth" stake season 3.png|A stake prop used in the third season of Buffy stake season 4.png|A stake prop used in the fourth season of Buffy. stake prop season 4.2.png|A stake prop used in the fourth season of Buffy stake season 6.png|A prop stake used in the sixth season of Buffy Appearances Category:Artifacts and objects Category:Weapons